


never go out of style

by fangirlingbooknerd



Series: 90s boys, 2000s music [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Taylor Swift - Freeform, and have a good time, this is so self indulgent its not even funny, willie just wants alex to love himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingbooknerd/pseuds/fangirlingbooknerd
Summary: “Do you know who Taylor Swift is?”Of course Willie knew who Taylor Swift was, but he wanted Alex to feel smart. This was the first piece of 21st century knowledge that Willie hadn’t taught him. So he said, “she’s like a singer, right?”______________OR, Willie and Alex talk about Taylor Swift, gay marriage, and model struts.(technically a companion to "who's taylor swift anyway? ew" but can be read as a standalone one-shot!!)
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: 90s boys, 2000s music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944169
Comments: 12
Kudos: 277
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	never go out of style

After Julie plays “You Need To Calm Down” for Alex, he has to poof out. A whole music video that celebrated the gay community? He knew that things must’ve changed over the last 25 years, but he was expecting acceptance to be one of those things. The way his parents reacted when they found out he was gay still scarred him. 

Without really thinking about it, he poofed himself at one of Willie’s favorite skating spots. Sure enough, the beautiful boy was laughing as he skated through lifer after lifer. “Hey,” Alex called out to him. Willie was so surprised that he fell off his skateboard. Alex ran over to help him up. “Sorry, you okay?” 

“Yeah, I can’t really get hurt anymore. Another perk of being a ghost,” Willie replied. 

“Right, yeah.”   
  
“You good, bro? You look tense… more than usual.” 

“Do you know who Taylor Swift is?”

Of course Willie knew who Taylor Swift was, but he wanted Alex to feel smart. This was the first piece of 21st century knowledge that Willie hadn’t taught him. So he said, “she’s like a singer, right?” 

“Yeah, she’s a singer. Julie was playing me some of her songs and there was this one song…” he trailed off. 

“Go on, dude. You know you can tell me anything.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “It celebrated gay people? And that kinda surprised me?” Whoa that was not at all where Willie thought this was gonna go. Before he could say anything, Alex continued in a rush, “Is it better for us? Like do people not hate us anymore?” 

Oh. Us. “Compared to the 90s? Yeah dude it’s a lot better. A couple years back the Supreme Court actually said that gay people could get married. Not everyone was stoked about that, but it’s legal now.” 

Alex could feel the tears in his eyes. He could get married! Well maybe not since he was technically dead, but the point remained. He didn’t wanna cry in front of Willie, so he quickly changed the subject, telling himself that he would celebrate this news later. “So that Taylor Swift girl, what do you know about her? Do you know any of her other songs?” 

“Yeah, she has a couple big hits. I can hear them on the radio when I skate around the mall or when people drive with their windows down. Do you wanna listen to more of her?” 

Alex smiled brightly, and then quickly tried to dampen it, not wanting to seem like a total dork in front of someone as composed as Willie. “Sure! But how?” 

Willie smirked. “I got this.” He grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him a few blocks. He knew there was butterfly mural that girls LOVED having photoshoots at. Sure enough, there was a group of teens giggling and taking selfies. Some pop track that Willie didn’t know was blaring out of the speaker from one of the girl’s phones. “Watch this,” he told Alex. He wiggled his fingers and the song switched from that track to “Style” by Taylor Swift. 

“Huh, I don’t remember this being on the playlist,” commented one of the girls, but she didn’t question it too much. Small miracles. 

“Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights. Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise.” 

Alex started grooving to the beat quickly, nodding his head to the song. Willie grinned. He knew that if he egged Alex on enough, that boy would do whatever silly thing Willie wanted him to. “Isn’t this beat great? Doesn’t it make you wanna strut your stuff?”

“What,” Alex half asked, half laughed. 

“Yeah, like this.” He posed waiting for the chorus to start and then did his best overdramatic impression of a model on the runway. He mouthed the words as he walked. “You got that James Dean, daydream look in your eye, and I got that red lip classic thing that you like.” He walked back and forth, making sure not to go too far from Alex’s side. The longer the chorus went on, the more he got into it, slowly going from completely over exaggerated to an actual decent strut. 

Alex stood there shocked. He was sure he was blushing, blushing HARD. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He knew that Willie was joking around, but he was surprisingly good at this. Willie stopped at the chorus and nudged Alex’s shoulder. “You gotta go next, bro. Lemme see what you got.” 

“Oh no, no, I don’t really do that,” he lied, knowing that Reggie and Luke teased him about his “model walk” whenever he paced. “Besides, I don’t even know this song.” 

Willie shot him a look as if he knew that he was lying. “Well don’t let that stop you from having a good time. Come on, it’ll be fun. No one’s gonna see except for me. The second chorus is coming up, you got this.” 

Alex ran his hands through his hair. “Okay, okay.” He knew from his first step that he was tense.He tried to take a deep breath as he walked, trying to get more and more model-like with each step. He risked a glance at Willie and found him watching with a huge smile on his face. That definitely made Alex feel better. 

He was really getting into it when the chorus ended. “TAKE ME HOOOOME,” Taylor sang. 

Alex stopped in his surprise. He turned to face the girl’s phone that was playing the song and was even more spooked when Willie snuck up behind him and screamed the second “TAKE ME HOOOOME” in his ear. He was embarrassed at being so easily startled but it was worth it to hear Willie laugh like that. 

Feeling bold, Alex said, “hey let’s do the last chorus together.” He held out his hand and prayed that Willie would take it just like all the times he had before. Sure enough, Willie grabbed his hand with a grin. Together they went up and down the street, Willie singing along to the music.

At the end of the song, Willie screamed, “do a final pose!” He dropped Alex’s hand and did put his hands on his hips, imitating a pose he’d seen contestants do on “America’s Next Top Model.” Panicked, Alex just threw his hands up with some flare, like he was a pop star at the end of the end of their setlist. Whatever, it worked. 

The song ended, and the next song on the girl’s playlist started. It was some old Blondie number from the 80s. Alex started dancing along to it, only to find that Willie wasn’t dancing with him. “I don’t know this one,” Willie said sheepishly. 

Alex smiled. “Well don’t let that stop you from having a good time.” Willie laughed and grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling him close so the two could dance together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I officially have a series, isn't that crazy?? Thanks to everyone who left comments/kudos on my first work, I really appreciate it!! I hope you guys like this one too <3


End file.
